


Cake Time

by EzzyDean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first part is simply a little Allison/Scott/Isaac domestic scene I wrote for Ruru.  Then I saw <a href="https://24.media.tumblr.com/0a84185f64d93a91c5c288dc713db8e6/tumblr_mzrsprs3F61qdt23mo1_500.jpg">this</a> and it made Ruru & I picture Allison leaving Stiles, Scott, and Isaac in charge of her birthday cake.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cake Time

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is simply a little Allison/Scott/Isaac domestic scene I wrote for Ruru. Then I saw [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/0a84185f64d93a91c5c288dc713db8e6/tumblr_mzrsprs3F61qdt23mo1_500.jpg) and it made Ruru & I picture Allison leaving Stiles, Scott, and Isaac in charge of her birthday cake.

_"What are you two doing?" She can smell a lingering hint of smoke and is surprised her boys can tolerate it._

_"Nothing!" is the immediate and synced reply. She shrugs out of her jacket and hears a muffled thump. "Definitely not setting the toaster on fire if that’s what you’re thinking." Scott calls out and she steps into the kitchen, prepared for the worst. Really you would think that two boys who made it through their teenage years would be competent enough not to set almost every appliance in their apartment on fire at least once. But you’d be wrong._

_"Really you two? How are you not dead yet?" Two sets of innocent puppy eyes turn towards her and she just shakes her head. "Yeah that’s not working tonight. I’m tired and until you two replace that," she gestures to the melted lump on the kitchen counter and smiles sweetly, "you can share the couch."_

 

_Scott and Isaac sprawl on the couch snuggling and pouting because they’re on the couch and she’s got the huge bed all to herself and she just keeps sighing happily and rolling around in it and_ _of course they can hear her in there and it’s just not fair. When they wake up the next morning under the comforter from the bed Isaac is curled up on top of Scott with his head nuzzled into Scott’s neck and Scott may or may not have the tiniest sliver of drool on his cheek._

 

* * *

 

“ _You_  didn’t make that cake, did you?” Stiles looked up from the cake with a slight frown. He knew it was ridiculous looking, with the stupid text conversation decorating the top, but that tone was just uncalled for.

"What? Don’t trust me?"

"You I trust. They," Allison gestured to the living room where Scott and Isaac were flopped on the couch picking out the next movie, "tried to burn the kitchen down making toast last week."

Well that certainly explained a lot of things.  Things like why he had been subjected to complaints of how uncomfortable the couch at their apartment was for two people to lay on (he had assumed they had been talking about something more… adult than sleeping) or why he had found Scott climbing into his window sheepishly one night and curling up beside him (he figured Scott had realized that he had been kind of lonely with Derek out of town and was comforting him but  _of course_  it was because Scott was still banished to the couch.)

"Don’t worry. The bakery downtown made the cake. But I did let the puppies help me decorate some cookies." Stiles pulled a plate of cookies from on top of the microwave and Allison let out a snort when she saw them. The sugar cookies were covered in globs of frosting and some cookies were more frosting than cookie.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Stiles jumped at the voice coming over his shoulder and grinned back at Derek. He picked up the cookie Derek was eyeing and handed it to him. It was covered in a vaguely Derek looking face drawn with frosting. Really the only indication that it was him was the eyes and the fact that it had Derek’s name on it.

"That would be Isaac’s decorating skills."

"Do we even want to see Scott’s?"

"You know we can hear you in here, Stiles."

"You know that’s never stopped me from talking, Scott."

"Does anything stop you from talking?"  Stiles barely had time to open his mouth to retort that there were many, many things that stopped him from talking and that Derek did them all very well, when Isaac popped his head over the couch and shook his head, eyes wide.  "Just, uh, forget I said that.  Don’t, don’t answer that.  Please."  Stiles just huffed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the cookies and selecting one with only minimal frosting overload.

“Popcorn.”  Derek stated as he took his cookie into the living room and dropped onto the couch, nudging Isaac and Scott out of his way.  He looked back at Stiles and raised his eyebrow expectantly.  “Popcorn?”

“What am I?  Your manservant?”  Allison patted his shoulder sympathetically and slipped into the living room.

“You’re no one’s servant.”  She smiled and slid onto the couch in between Isaac and Scott.  “But it is my birthday and popcorn would go amazingly with the movie and I trust you in the kitchen more than anyone else here.”  Stiles grumbled and pouted to no one in particular as he dug out a bag and threw it in the microwave.  When he finally stomped out of the kitchen he realized there was literally no room left on the couch and frowned.  Derek hooked him around the waist with his arm and Isaac plucked the popcorn bowl from the air when he lost his grip on it.  When Stiles was comfortably seated in Derek’s lap, feet draped into Isaac’s lap, they started the movie.

Six hours, two and a half movies, and three bags of popcorn later Stile stumbled to his feet and into the kitchen.  He was back a minute later with a small wrapped gift which he settled on Allison’s head before pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

“Happy birthday, Allison.”  Scott and Isaac’s eyes shot from Allison to the clock (which read 12:01) and then to Stiles, who laughed.  “Ha, the puny squishy human beat the big bad wolves to being the first one to wish Allison happy birthday.”

“Actually,” Derek murmured, “I think someone else won.”

“What?”  Allison looked at Derek with confusion for a moment before she slipped the gift from her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“How does she do that?”  Stiles made grabby hands in her direction and she tossed him the phone.

 

[ **From: Lydia (12:00:00)**

Happy Birthday, sweetie.  Tell Stiles to stop celebrating because he’ll never beat me.]


End file.
